Hanging On By Hope
by ForSpenceMorgan21
Summary: The BAU's youngest memeber has been kidnapped and Morgan is at a loss. Will Reid survive? WARNING Contains Strong Graphic Voilence and Torture. Also Contains Fluff so if you don't like that kind of thing DON'T REID ( See what I did there (: )
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN ANY CRIMINAL MIND CHARACTERS.**

**Reid/Morgan.**

**WARNING: VILONCE AND TORTURE.**

Chapter One: Love in a work place.

"Two victims. Emma Stones and James Lunder" Jj began as everyone in her team was in the round table room and ready to be breafed on their next case. "Both in the ages twenty-one and thirty-one. Apart from that, there is really nothing in common." Jj looked at her friend Morgan and could barely hide her smirk as she watched him grab his lovers hand. Reid looked up at him and smiled tiredly. "Where are these cases?" The said man asked. "Las vages." She replied and she heard Reid sigh.

"They were tortured to death. Beaten, starved, electrocuted. You name it." Rossi said as he read the file that Garcia had given out to them before leaving the room quikly when the pictures popped up on the screen. She hated the sight of people in unormal ways. Such as having ther blood all over the outside of the bodies.

"Okay, thanks, Jj. Team wheels up in ten." Hotch announced and closed the file and got up from his seat. Everyone guessed he was going to his office to collect his go back. "Right, meet at the plane in five." Jj said and also exited the room.

"Don't you just love this job?" Emily sighed and looked at her watch and whined when she saw what they time was. Her watch only read three AM. "To Death." Reid replied and Morgan snorted a laugh. "No pun intended." He added on and went down into the Bullpin to go and retreave his go back.

Outside the office, Morgan and Reid had to fake being friend. If there son-of-a-bitch boss saw she would have their asses and they loved this job. "Emma and James had an IQ over 150." Reid noted and just got blank looks from his lover and team member. He sighed. "That is over avrage. They could have been targeted for their intelligance?" He offered and Rossi walked out then. "You better watch your back kid, then." He said as he walked straight passes the group and made his way to the plane.

"Yeah, whatever."

The only thing the team didn't member is that Ried was right about is conclusion, their UNSUB was targeting people with over avrage IQ. Would that place a certain boy in danger?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nightmares

_Cold._

_Thats all I know and all I feel as I run from... something- I think. I look behind me and I see nothing. There is nothing behind me, but i know that I cant stop running. If I do, Im as good as dead. "Help!" I scream as loud as I can, and get nothing in reply. "Morgan, help!" I scream out for my boyfriend and still no one replies to my cries for help. _

_"They aint gonna help you, boy." _

_I froze. I wanted to continue to run but I just couldnt. "No. no. no. no." I repeated and looked around me and sure enough- to my left was none other then Charles Hankel. And this time he wasnt in the body of Tobias, it was really him. _

_"Confess you sins."_

_My sins. _

_I left my mother when she needed me and I should have tried to help her. But I was only young and I wasnt able to. Is that my sin?_

_"Confess your sins."_

_"Dont worry, It will help." I looked on the other side of me and there was Tobias with the syringe in his hand and walking towards me. "No, please. I dont want it." I cried out and made another run for it. _

_I ran into something hard and fell to the floor landing right on my butt. "Wha..." I said and looked infront of me to see what I ran into. _

_"Dad?" _

_The man infront smiled down at me and then crouched down. "Well, I thought you would turn out better." He said with dissapiontment written all over his face. "I have such a freak for a son." He said again and I felt tears stream down my face. He pulled out a knife and a wicked smile crosses his face. He plunged the short metal knife into my-_

Reid woke up with Morgan shaking his shoulder and reapeating his name. "Hey, pretty boy." Morgan said with a relieved sigh that his younger lover was now awake and free from the nightmare. "You okay?" Hotch asked from where he sat next to rossi, looking at they younger man in concern.

Reid laughed a little and sat up, he looked at Hotch and nodded his head then turned to Morgan with the same fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wrong Choice

"Morgan take Prentiss and Rossi and head to the last crime scene. The rest of us will go and set up at the station." Hotch ordered at they made their way down the flight of stairs from the plane. "I'll text you the address." Reid said as they made their way to a car that was there for them. "Thanks, Pretty boy." Morgan replied and gave Reid a light kiss on the lips before heading to a different car with the black haired woman. JJ couldn't help but giggle at the pair and Reid gave her a funny looked but still smiled anyway. "Your just like Garcia." He said and JJ shrugged and looked over at Hotch who had the smallest smile on his face.

"Is Hotch smiling?" Reid asked with fake disbelief and JJ laughed at they all sat in the car. JJ was in the back seat and Hotch driving with Reid was in the front. "Is that illigal?" He said defensivly and Reid just laughed. "I'm really glad I'm on this team." The youngest member said and Hotch glaned at him, and felt happy and was agreeing with the man.

Hotch couldn't imagine being with any other team, everyone he worked with was his family and he would do everything to protect them. "If i wasn't on this team I wouldn't have met Morgan and I wouldn't have this family." JJ awwed at the man and he sent her another funny look. "Didn't know you were so sweet!" She teased and Reid blushed and ducked his head to hide the reddened cheeks.

"Okay kids, settle down." Hotched said as they pulled up to the police station. "We're from the BAU." Reid said as he met up with the leading officer for the case. The man seemed to laugh at the appearance that met him. "Really, arn't you abit..." He trailed off and Reid rolled his eyes and turned to Hotch, "You can take over." He said and stood next to JJ. Hotch nodded his head and faced the almost bold man in a clean black suit.

"I would like it if you didn't judge my agents." He said with a dark voice that was still able to freak JJ and Reid out when they heard it. "Dr. Reid is a very good agent. Anyway, where can we set up?" He questioned and saw the bold man roll his eyes as he turned around and led them to a meduim sized room with about seven chairs around a sqaure table. "My name Alex Bartholemew." Hotch wasn't going to remember how to pronounce that name so he would just get Reid to help him out.

"We have more agents over at the last crime scene." JJ explained as she saw Hotch and Reid writing thing on the board and putting pictures up on the board of the victims. "Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss." She said and then looked over at her two friend. "This is Cheif leader Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid." She then smiled and held out her hand. "Jennifer Jearou. Just call me JJ." She held out her hand for Alex and shake and he did with a small smile.

"What type of agent is the kid?'

JJ couldn't believe this. Alex didn't trust Reid because of how he looked. Sure he was skinny and tall but he was a damn good agent for someone his age.

"I would trust 'the kid' with my life." Hotch said just as JJ was about to reply with a comment. JJ looked back at her boss and they shared a nod before Alex left the team to whatever it is they needed to get done. Hotch mumbled something under his breath as the man left the room. "Why dothey assume that I'm not good on the feild?" Reid asked, not upset or hurt but just plain annoyed with what some people thought of him. "Its because you look like a tall fourteen year old kid." Morgan said as he entered the room, scaring the hell out of JJ.

"I'm going to get some coffees from the store I saw down the street." Reid said as he wanted to gofor a walk, he loved to go for long walks. "Want me to go with you?" Morgan offerend, he just didn't want Reid to be alone, and the fact that there was an UNSUB on the loose who is maybe killing and torturing people with high IQs. "No, its okay, be back soon." Reid said walking out the door just before Morgan said. "Love you, be carefull!" Reid looked over his shoulder and smiled at the older man. "Love you, too."

Morgan had a bad feeling and he felt like he made the wrong choice by letting Reid walk out that door. He had no clue what was going to happen to his younger boyfriend


End file.
